


Сцена на кладбище

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Как было посажено "семя вечной жизни". Расширенная версия сцены на кладбище.Аристократы "Без ума от оперы".Любимое исполнение "Il dolce suono"  А.Нетребко в версии для MET





	Сцена на кладбище

**Author's Note:**

> Я видел другие безумные сцены Люсии, но вместо этого я всегда заканчиваю слушать версию Анны ... Она проделала феноменальную работу ... Ее мягкие высокие ноты, которые часто требуются в этой безумной сцене, просто божественны ... Она улучшилась очень хорошо владеет вокалом ... Такой большой фанат ... Люди должны понимать, что если MET решила сделать DVD с этим, это означает, что люди MET признают ее большой талант, а не только потому, что у нее красивое лицо.
> 
> asianfil7 лет назад комментарий к сцене безумия Лючии в исполнении Анны Нетребко

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86922235.jpg)

\- Куда ты ведешь нас, не видно ни зги…  
Нет, это все-таки не бессмертное произведение Рылеева.  
Благородный отпрыск Кингенов вел четверку друзей не куда-нибудь, а на местное, разумеется столичное, ведь дело происходило в столице, кладбище. Само собой, не для благородных.  
Благородные, те хоронят своих покойников на личном подворье, где-нибудь в родовых усадьбах, в красивом семейном склепе.  
«Фи, как все запущено, мы же недавно выделяли почти половину бюджета как раз на благоустройство общественных могил» - взял себе на заметку в ближайшее время дать пизды недобросовестным субподрядчикам ведущий специалист по сверстыванию и расходу государственного бюджета представитель семейства казначеев Манасаки Сакумори.  
\- И что нам делать вчетвером на кладбище? Устраивать оргии и вызывать аццкого сотону Warlockа? Или наоборот, мы будем предотвращать Армагеддон? – Не постеснялся высказаться вслух самый титулованный чемпион по различным будо и кудо Энсуи.  
\- Чувствуете чем пахнет? Это…Это запах свободы! – процитировал невпопад скептически относящийся ко всему, связанному с Кинреем Йоруаши Йоруаки. - Пользуйтесь препаратом «эйджент орандж» и «Убик» и никакого запаха разложения и гниющих трупов.  
«Я что-то должен сказать тоже?» - недоуменно вопрошал про себя некий светловолосый молодой человек, шедший за друзьями Кинрея последним. Все, включая и самого создателя манги постоянно забывали как его зовут.  
Как же его фамилия? Тепершмидт? Трахтенберг? Топинамбур?  
В это время Кинрей торжествующе вскинул вверх руку в каком-то рокерском салюте, ан нет, он демонстрировал не «козу» и не жест «Виктория», а всего лишь кусочек какого-то мелкого кристалла.  
\- Я наконец-то нашел его! Это так называемое «семя вечной жизни»!  
Йоруаки презрительно хмыкнул и отвел глаза.  
В его медицинско-физиологическом понимании «семенем вечной жизни» называлась пробирка с донорской спермой и другими специфическими биологическими материалами.  
Между тем Кинрей с видом безумствующего Архимеда, носившегося, если верить легендам голым по улицам Сиракуз и даже явившийся в таковом непотребном виде к царю, каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем определил свежевырытую могилу (на самом деле, просто спросил у смотрителя) и проткнул тело несчастного этим своим кристалликом, из которого впоследствии вырастет целая космическо философская эпопея Владислава Петровича Крапивина.  
Из начавшего уже слегка попахивать тела предсказуемо хлынула кровь, и забрызгала парадное одеяние Кинрея…  
«Мог бы и не выпендриваться, а напялить обычное, повседневное платье, не за сто тысяч динаров, а скажем за пару десятков тысяч. В оренах. Мы и так знаем, что семейство Кингенов самое богатое, - лениво размышлял самый прагматично мыслящий Манасаки.- Это парадное кимоно теперь никаким «Персилом» не отстираешь, не говоря уже о нашем примитивном щелоке».  
\- Ты что, хочешь, чтобы мы все…вкусили эту…дрянь? – Шокированный Энсуи Энжу несмотря на свой героический характер справедливо опасался всяких трупных ядов, золотистого стафилококка, неизменного спутника всяких борцунов-спортсменов, практикующих грепплинг и вольную борьбу в ММА. – Вдруг у этого человека сифилис?!  
\- Или ветрянка… - Мрачно пошутил Йоруаки.  
\- Сепсис, - уточнил педантичный Сакумори.  
А некий Топельмейстер опять не нашел что сказать и поэтому промолчал.  
\- Мы станем как дикие варвары из России! Мы будем пить кровь жертвенных животных …  
Да, скифы мы, да, азиаты мы!  
Экстатически потрясая воздетыми в ночной кладбищенский воздух руками восклицал Кинген.  
\- Что это с ним? – удивленно спросил прозревающий понемногу шаткое положение дел у Кингена «на чердаке» Энсуи. – Эк его распидорасило вконец…  
\- Батька его женить надумал, - пояснил находящийся в курсе всего Манасаки Сакумори.  
\- На ком? Среди Кингенов никого больше нет, женского пола, я имею в виду, а ведь Кингены женятся только на Кингенах.  
Манасаки тихо переговариваясь с Йоруаки, с интересом наблюдал за разворачивающимся прямо перед ними действом.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Йоруаки, - трагедия. Прямо как в «Ламмермурской невесте». Сцена с окровавленным платьем напоминает мне первую сцену безумия Лючии в божественном исполнении Нетребко. Если бы еще здесь была сама Анюта…Да еще бы прошлась босиком, скинув с ног эти свои хрустальные туфельки…  
\- А мне больше нравится Il dolce suono в исполнении синекожей инопланетянки… - застенчиво проговорил мужественно покрасневший от такой не академической попсы Энжу.  
\- Ах, как красиво смотрелась бы на фоне этих кристаллических ветвей Мария Каллас! – Йоруаки умиленно скрестил на груди руки и изобразил скорбящую по несбыточной мечте походку Офелии с веночком.  
\- Омоем же руки в крови! – Кинрей по-прежнему изображал кровожадного мавра, да так убедительно, что Энсуи даже засомневался,что сам Кинрей осознает, что всего лишь изображает какую-то роль.  
Манасаки выразил сдержанное одобрение, организовав небольшую овацию. Похвалил, сдвинув брови, подобно Станиславскому: «Верю».  
\- Ой, а мне это упырицу из «Ведьмака» напомнило, - робко подал идею для смены разговора непоименованный четвертый товарищ из свиты Кинрея. - А за кого Кинрея насильно выдают замуж?  
\- Эх ты, Тобиуме, - Йоруаки попытался припомнить, как же все-таки называют этого безымянного простачка, – дурилка картонная, он же мужчина, а мужчин не отдают в мужья, тьфу-ты, запутался тут с тобой.  
\- Слышал, что его сватают за главу дома Шигека…  
Все чуть ли не синхронно вытаращили глаза.  
\- За Шигеюки-сама? Она же старушка, ей почти что под пятьдесят!  
\- Всего лишь около сорока двух, - ревниво поправил Йорубаши Йоруаки. Шигеюки-сама была его детской неосуществимой мечтой.  
\- Да я еще подростком дрочил на нее, а это было лет десять тому назад, - признался совсем еще не старый, двадцати пятилетний Энсуи. – А может его с этим, Нарусигэ хотят поженить?  
\- Если с Нарусигэ, с этим женоподобным парнишкой, то можно и вправду свихнуться. У него даже сисек и попы нормальной нет.  
\- А разве в человеке важны только сиськи и попы?  
\- В невесте и муже – да, - сказал, как отрезал здоровяк. – Пусть муж делает операцию по смене пола и отращивает силиконовые титьки, чтобы было в постели что помять и за что подержаться.  
\- А за хуй подержаться, значит, брезгуешь?  
В голосе Йоруаки прозвучало еле ощутимое разочарование.  
\- Смотря за чей хуй, - осторожно поправил себя неверящий в предоставляемые ему возможности Энсуи. – Если за чей-нибудь типа твоего, то я, может быть и не против.  
Обоих отрезвил голос созерцавшего финальный эпизод драматического представления Манасаки.  
\- Парни, давайте договаривайтесь про то, чем будете заниматься в постели не при всех. А то тут Кинрей уже свою аристократическую арию заканчивает.  
\- И все-таки, мы услышим или нет знаменитую Casta diva?  
\- Может быть, я вам ее спою?  
Все, включая даже пришедшего в себя от неожиданности Кинрея оглянулись на Тагемуру.  
Ах да, его же зовут в самом деле Табе.. .Темир-оглу… Темирзаде…  
\- Ну ладно, валяй, Шаляпин.

Casta diva, che inargenti  
queste sacre antiche piante,  
al noi volgi il bel sembiante  
senza nube e senza vel!

\- Да нет, не Шаляпин, Козловский! Как есть Иван Семенович Козловский!  
\- Лемешев! Сергей Яковлевич Лемешев!  
\- Много ты понимаешь в тенорах, Энсуи! Тебе же большой африканский слон в детстве основательно потоптался по ушам!  
-Зато я лучше всех вас в дзюдо! И в кендо, и в гунфу и во всех остальных боевых единоборствах.  
\- А давайте все вчетвером организует какой-нибудь всероссийский тур, назовем свой квартет как-нибудь претенциозно…  
\- Может быть 'Royal Knights'? Я уже начальные слова выучил: «Навстречу утренней заре по Ангаре, по Ангаре»…  
Кинрей немного послушал о чем болтают его так называемые «друзья», машинально наматывая длинные пряди светлых волос на пальцы.  
Вздохнул. Поискал из чего бы попробовать сплести венок.  
Да вот же, из тех самых волос…И пошел, пошел…

Вот розмарин, для памяти; прошу тебя, люби,  
помни: а это анютины глазки, они, чтобы мечтать…  
А еще фенхель и водосбор…  
А это рута для вас; и тут еще немного для меня,  
ведь мы можем звать ее букетом воскресной благодати.  
Только вашу руту вы должны носить не так, как прежде.  
Это нивяник… 

ПС. Четвертого парня из свиты Кинрея зовут Togimaru

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/qc3Ml_Sse7M


End file.
